


Faded World

by cadkitten



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Party, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: There's something about today, about the way there's a bittersweet melody hanging in the back of his head. There's the words on his tongue, the fragile admission that wants to come forth and it's harder pressed to stay back than it usually is. Maybe it's the way Jon looks so perfect tonight or maybe it's the way the breeze here in Metropolis isn't harsh in the way it would be in Gotham.





	Faded World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icamonster](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=icamonster).



> For icamonster on my tumblr prompt list. I have no idea what happened, but this is so not the prompt LOL. Ah well... here it is anyway. I sort of went with angsting but fluff instead of even paying attention to Don't Look.  
> (Also HA, see, I can write under 500 words kate1zena! Yes, it was like pulling teeth, just so we're clear, lol)  
> Song[s]: "Perfect" cover by Boyce Avenue

There's something about today, about the way there's a bittersweet melody hanging in the back of his head. There's the words on his tongue, the fragile admission that wants to come forth and it's harder pressed to stay back than it usually is. Maybe it's the way Jon looks so perfect tonight or maybe it's the way the breeze here in Metropolis isn't harsh in the way it would be in Gotham. 

Damian supposes there's something more to the weight in his heart than he's fully allowed himself to consider. It could be love given enough time to blossom, could be the strongest of friendships if he cuts things off at the pass. It could just remain thoughts in the dark, breathless gasps on his lips that hold no name so he may not give himself away each night. It could be everything if he lets it be, but it could also break his heart.

Every moment is another venture into keeping his doors shut, another leap into the void without his line to catch him, his faith in Jon alone keeping him alive. He's quiet when he knows he'd normally be loud, wistful when he understands he'd normally be sarcastic. The words that do leave his lips impart nearly as much as the delicate thread of words he doesn't speak. He's gentle and he's pliant, his touch delicate rather than harsh, and he knows his heart beats too quickly in his chest.

He hadn't intended it to be like this. It was supposed to be a simple mission, a way to pretend for a moment beneath the cover of their mission. He wasn't supposed to fall but he has. He wasn't supposed to love but it's impossible not to. 

He's not supposed to be holding Jon's hand inside this elevator, but he is. He's not supposed to be breathless and the butterflies in his stomach aren't supposed to be there, but they are. He's not supposed to have fallen, but he has.

The roof is like a safe haven, far away from the prying eyes of the guests, familiar in the way it puts them somewhere between the two versions of themselves, gives them space to breathe in the hanging space wedged between the night and the day. It feels right when he draws Jon in, feels sane and so much less like the pieces that lit fear inside him when they'd been down below. 

This feels like coming home. It feels like inevitability and culmination. 

Jon tastes like sparkling water and fresh fruit and Damian knows he tastes like manchego and felino and he thinks that even here they belong together. His breath catches in his throat and he feels the way Jon's hands tighten around his waist and he allows it to happen, allows whatever this is to grow and peel off from inside him. He lets the world fade and somewhere inside this moment, he finds out what giving in feels like.


End file.
